Pijamada
by SasoDei156
Summary: —Todo lo planeé yo— comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices. —Un simple plan para poder estar contigo a solas. /Tabla Amorosa de la Musa Hetalina.
1. Roce

**Titulo: **Pijamada

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: ** PrusSpain (Prusia/España)

**Advertencias: **No hay

**Resumen: **—Todo lo planeé yo— comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices. —Un simple plan para poder estar contigo a solas. /Tabla Amorosa de la Musa Hetalina.

**Agradecimientos: **Como siempre, agradezco a mi beta/asesora/abejita/Word Alfie OwO por ayudarme a revisar esto w

**N/A: **Pues había tenido problemas en decidirme xD y después de años escogí una de las tablas de la Musa Hetalina OwO quise empezar con una pequeña y aquí esta OwO la tabla amorosa, que la pedí creo que desde octubre y hasta ahora la acabe n n" bueno los dejo leyendo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla, propiedad de Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo 1: **_"Roce"_

Las horas pasaban, había ya cumplido tres horas de espera y Francis no aparecía. Gilbert ya comenzaba a desesperarse, golpeteaba el piso con la punta de su bota, mientras Antonio sólo lo miraba.

— ¿Seguro que le dijiste bien la hora, España?.

— ¿Hn?— el nombrado lo miró—Claro que si, se lo dije clarito como tu me lo habías ordenado y lo cito—se aclaró la garganta queriendo imitar la voz de Pruso —Mañana, junta en mi casa— sonrió.

El albino lo miró con un deje de molestia.

—Así que... ¿se lo dijiste como yo te lo dije a ti?

El español asintió sonriéndole.

— ¡Serás imbécil, Antonio!... ¡No le especificaste la hora!—gritó molesto —Y el lugar... ¡Seguro se fue a tu casa!

—Hmm... No lo había pensado de esa forma— rió nervioso— Eh, ¿ahora qué podemos hacer, Gil?

—Tsk, la junta creo que mejor se pospone—suspiró para tratar de calmarse, miró cómo el otro se le acercaba.

—Ne, Prusia ¿tienes tomates? Podemos hacer una especia de fiesta... hmm... pijamada entre los dos ¿Qué te parece?— le sonrió.

Prusia lo miraba con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué no mejor regresas a tu casa, eh?— le dijo al momento en que inflaba los cachetes.

— ¿Tal vez porque afuera está lloviendo?— se quedó pensando unos segundos—Oye, igual y por eso no vino Francia.

—No me digas— brotó sus sienes con desesperación.

—Entonces— se acercó al albino quedando a escasos centímetros de este— ¿Hacemos la pijamada?— Decía emocionado.

—Parece que no me queda opción, a menos que... — miró al castaño.

—Ni lo sueñes, no me iré con esta lluvia, así que corramos a la cocina— mantenía su sonrisa.

Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pasando por detrás del pruso, rozándole accidentalmente con su mano el trasero a Gilbert.

— ¡Ekkk!— gritó sonrojándose de golpe volteándolo a ver.

Sin embargo el español ya no estaba en la sala.

—Tsk... Nalgueó a Ore-sama, esto no se queda así.

Caminó hacia la cocina entrando en ella.

**Diccionario...**

**Notas finales: ** La pareja bueno, es poco usada OwO pero es linda... es uno de mis más recientes traumas nwn espero les guste y sigan leyendo los demás capítulos.


	2. Manos

**Titulo: **Pijamada

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: ** PrusSpain (Prusia/España)

**Advertencias: **No hay

**Resumen: **—Todo lo planeé yo— comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices. —Un simple plan para poder estar contigo a solas. /Tabla Amorosa de la Musa Hetalina.

**N/A: **Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia nwn espero les este gustando. Para los que no sepan, aquí explico lo que es Tsundere y Yandere según Wikipedia n n

**Tsundere: **estereotipo de personalidad, que describe una personalidad cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa.

**Yandere: **personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y físicamente violenta.

Aclarado esto OwO pueden seguir leyendo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla, propiedad de Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo 2: **_"Manos"_

Había entrado a la cocina donde el español ya se encontraba sacando todos los ingredientes que utilizaría para cocinar. La estufa ya estaba encendida y sobre ésta había una cazuela.

—Antonio— le llamó dispuesto a reclamarle el haberle tocado el trasero.

—Ah, Prusia. Vamos, entra— lo miró sonriente con la bolsa con tomates en brazos— ¡Haré paella!

—Paella... —suspiró resignado—Claro, ¿Por qué no?— se acercó a la estufa.

—Vaya si que tienes tomates—rió—Hasta parece que ya sabes que me encantan.

—Tsk— se cruzó de brazos estando frente a la estufa—Por eso mismo los compro, se que vienes y me jodes porque no los tengo.

Antonio rió ante lo dicho por el albino, pero se sonrojó al darse cuenta que era verdad. Varias juntas atrás casi le arrojaba toda la bolsa de patatas que Gilbert le había dado alardeando que eran mejores que sus tomates.

— ¿Recuerdas eso verdad? En serio que a veces te sale lo yandere y en esos casos es mejor no meterse contigo—sonrió burlón —Maldito Antonio.

—Bu-Bueno, son arranques que me dan— dijo nervioso mientras comenzaba cortar unos tomates con el cuchillo.

—Claro—rió—Y te quejas de los ataques tsunderes de Inglaterra.

—Oye, oye... pero mis ataques yanderes son más bonitos que los de él, Gilbert... ¡tsk! ¿Cómo me comparas con ese cejón de...? ¡Nya!

El español dio un grito, retrocediendo un poco chocando con el pruso quien, para evitar caer, puso sus manos en la estufa.

— ¡Por Old Fritz!— igualmente gritó alejándose de inmediato de la estufa—España... ¡Ah, _idioten_!... ¡¿Por qué no te fijas?

El castaño lo miró con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Gil— acercó y le tomó las manos para revisarle—Te quemaste por mi culpa.

El pruso notó las lágrimas en los ojos verdes del español.

—Eh, Toñito, tranquilo no llores... a Ore-sama no le dolió mucho.

— ¿Eh?—lo miró— ¿En serio?—sonrió—Ahh~... que bueno pero no lloraba por eso... aunque si me preocupé—dijo mientras le miraba las manos al pruso.

— ¿Entonces?

España hizo un leve puchero y le mostró su dedo índice del cual caía una pequeña gotita de sangre.

—Me corté al momento de estar rebanando los tomates.

**Diccionario...**

_**Idioten: **_**(Alemán)** Idiota (XD obvio ¿no?)

**Notas finales: **Sigo con la historia n n espero les este agradando y si es asi no olviden un review al final OwO


	3. Caricia

**Titulo: **Pijamada

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: ** PrusSpain (Prusia/España)

**Advertencias: **No hay

**Resumen: **—Todo lo planeé yo— comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices. —Un simple plan para poder estar contigo a solas. /Tabla Amorosa de la Musa Hetalina.

**N/A: **En esta parte me inspire recordando el capitulo 23 de Axis Powers xD la llamada que Ludwig recibe de Italia y mal piensa creyendo que Romano le estaba haciendo cosas sucias y resulto que solo se atoraron del rulito.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla, propiedad de Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo 3: **_"Caricia"_

En el baño.

— ¡Duele!—gritaba el albino.

—Mira, si no te estas quieto, ¡no acabaré y te seguirá doliendo!— igual le gritaba el español.

— ¡Pero duele mucho!

— ¡Cállate y no seas llorón!

— ¡Antonio, ya!

— ¡Quédate quieto, Gilbert!

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, España y Prusia miraron a un Ludwig totalmente sonrojado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?—gritó el alemán.

—Ah... West, ya volviste, kesesesese— sonrió de lado—Pues veras, Antonio y Ore-sama teníamos la intención de cocinar algo para hacer una pijamada pero el tonto de Ant se cortó en su dedo y empujó al grandioso yo hacia la estufa y me quemé las manos— le mostró las manos: una estaba vendada completamente y la otra solo tenía cremita blanca embarrada.

— ¡Aja! Y no he podido curar mi dedito porque _Ore-sama_ no deja de lloriquear para que le siga untando la crema para las quemaduras porque dice que le duele— miró al nombrado.

—Duele y mucho— infló los cachetes y vio a su hermano—West, ¿Qué pensabas que hacíamos?

—Olvídalo— dijo Ludwig para después salir del baño, cerrando la puerta.

Antonio y Gilbert se miraron mutuamente con expresión de total extrañeza.

—Bien, grandioso llorón, ¡Déjame vendarte la mano ya!—le gritó molesto.

—Si prometes a Ore-sama dejar de ponerle esa cosa que arde como los mil demonios... me dejo— volvió a inflar los cachetes.

El español lo miró un tanto molesto, suspiró con fastidio y guardó la crema.

—Listo— sonrió—Ahora déjame vendarte la otra mano.

El pruso asintió y dejó que su amigo terminara su tarea con tranquilidad.

Segundos más tarde.

—Bien, terminé ¿ya lo vez? Así de fácil era pero te gusta hacer drama, Gilbo— sonrió con burla mientras buscaba en el botiquín algo con que curar su dedito.

—_Danke, mein freund_—miraba sus manos—Espero que no me hayas jodido el tacto.

—No lo creo, Gil, fue una quemadura pequeña—decía mientras buscaba en el botiquín— Y si así fuera, mi culpa no será—sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba—Aquí...—alzo la mirada y vio al albino muy cerca de él—Ah, Gil.

— ¿Por qué dices que no será tu culpa? Si tú me empujaste hacia la estufa.

—Pero fue un accidente, ¿qué acaso no te enseñaron que cuando alguien cocina no debes de estar detrás de él? ¿Ah?—infló los cachetes—No fue mi culpa, no me corté a propósito.

El pruso sonrió burlón y con ambas manos le acarició las mejillas, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del hispano.

— ¡Kesesese! Estás de suerte, aún puedo sentir... hmm... claro, con las vendas no se siente mucho —le sonrió— ¿Te ayudo con tu dedito?

—Yo...—miraba fijamente a los ojos del pruso, sintiendo las caricias de este en sus mejillas, sonrió—Claro, Gil... ayúdame con mi dedito.

**Diccionario...**

_**Danke, mein freund: **_**(Alemán)** Gracias, amigo (amigo mío ó mi amigo)

**Notas finales: **Tercer capitulo nwn espero que esten disfrutando sigan leyendo y no olviden review si les gusto ;3


	4. Abrazo

**Titulo: **Pijamada

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: ** PrusSpain (Prusia/España)

**Advertencias: **No hay

**Resumen: **—Todo lo planeé yo— comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices. —Un simple plan para poder estar contigo a solas. /Tabla Amorosa de la Musa Hetalina.

**N/A: **Este es el capitulo más cortito x3 pero me gusto xD quiero un curita de Gilbird

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla, propiedad de Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo 4: **_"Abrazo"_

Sonreía con burla al ver las expresiones del español al momento en que le limpiaba la herida de su dedito con un algodón humedecido con agua oxigenada.

—Vamos, el agua oxigenada no arde tanto.

—Mira, Gilbert, no digas nada porque tú estabas igual de llorón hace un rato—lo miraba con unas lagrimitas en los ojos.

—_Nein, nein_... la crema ardía más—dejó el algodón a un lado y tomó un curita que tenia un dibujito de un pollito.

— ¿Eh?... Gil...—sonrió un poco— ¿Y ese curita?

—Son los curitas especiales de Ore-sama, con un Gilbird impreso—respondió mientras colocaba la curita en el dedo lastimado del español.

—Lindo— miraba la curita—Gracias, Gil—sonrió

—Si...—miró hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado—No fue nada— comenzó a acomodar las cosas de nuevo en el botiquín.

Hubo silencio el cual sólo era roto por el sonido del pruso que acomodaba las cosas. Antonio contemplaba el curita un poco serio.

— ¿Seguiremos con la pijamada?— preguntó mirando ya al albino.

—Hmm...—Se mantenía dándole la espalda—Yo supongo que si, sólo fueron pequeños accidentes, no creo que...eso sea un inconveniente para divertirnos juntos y...

Calló al sentir como el castaño lo abrazaba.

—Gracias de nuevo, Gil—pegaba su mejilla con la espalda del albino.

**Diccionario...**

_**Nein: **_**(Alemán)**No (:3)

**Notas finales: **¡Cortito! xD aaaaaah quiero un curita así…hahah bueno OwO pasen al ultimo capitulo nwn _per favore~_


	5. Beso

**Titulo: **Pijamada

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: ** PrusSpain (Prusia/España)

**Advertencias: **No hay

**Resumen: **—Todo lo planeé yo— comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices. —Un simple plan para poder estar contigo a solas. /Tabla Amorosa de la Musa Hetalina.

**N/A: **Capitulo final de esta historia nwn espero les guste D8 planeaba hacer lemon este ultimo capitulo pero xD aún no he hecho un lemon bien asi que necesito practica. ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla, propiedad de Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo 5: **_"Beso"_

Después de haber terminado de curar sus heridas en el baño, ahora España y Prusia habían regresado a la sala, no sin antes pasar a la cocina por una bolsa de chocolates de la alacena.

Había pasado ya un buen rato y ambos conversaban sobre un asunto algo delicado.

—Pero Gil, si dices que Gilbird fue primero que el huevo, entonces ¿de dónde nació tu pollito? El nace del huevo y, sin huevo no hay Gilbird— comió un chocolate.

—Tsk... Pero entiende, si Gilbird no pone al huevo ¿Cómo es que el huevo existe? Mi pollito vino primero—come un chocolate.

—Pero Gil...—suspiro molesto— ¿Por qué lo aseguras, ah?

—Gilbird es un pollito A-W-E-S-O-M-E—sonrió.

El español brotó sus sienes con desesperación.

—Claro, eso tiene sentido—mantenía su sonrisa.

—Dime, Antonio—jugueteaba con un chocolate en sus dedos—No me explicaste el porqué de ese abrazo.

Silencio. Solo eso hubo... Silencio total. Antonio se encontraba totalmente sonrojado con la mirada baja.

—El abrazo, si, bueno... fue... fue—miró hacia un lado notando a Gilbert a escasos centímetros de el— ¡Nya!

—Estás rojo—pegó su frente con la del hispano— ¿Por qué?

—Ah... Ah...Ah...—su sonrojo aumentó—P-Porque

—Tartamudeas, hmm... West me había contado algo de esto...

— ¿Hm?—sorprendido— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre esto, cuando una persona se sonroja y tartamudea puede ser por varias razones pero la más común es porque la persona sonrojada esta enamorada de la otra persona... tu ¿Por qué estas así?— miraba al castaño.

—Pues—rió un poco—Casi me escribes toda una tesis de eso.

—An-to-nio~... no me cambies el tema— infló los cachetes.

—Eh, bueno—suspiró resignado—Bueno, ya. Te contaré todo desde el inicio ¿si?—dijo sin mirarlo aún sonrojado.

El albino lo miraba atentamente mientras comía chocolates.

—Todo lo planeé yo— comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices—Le conté a Francis la verdad y le pedí que no viniera a la junta para que yo pudiera pasar un rato a solas contigo.

— ¿Ah?—miraba sorprendido al español.

—Pero me dijo que me hacia ese favor con la condición de que te lo confesara todo—su sonrojo aumentó.

— ¿Confesarme qué?—dejó de comer sus chocolates.

—Bueno es sólo que yo, amm...

—Vamos, Ant, cuéntaselo a Ore-sama—cerró sus ojos cruzándose de brazos con sus clásicos aires de grandeza.

España miró dicha acción y, acercándose al pruso, le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios. Gilbert se sonrojó mirándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Toño?—llevó su mano hacia sus labios acariciándolos— ¿Qué fue eso, _mein freund_?

El nombrado había bajado la mirada, aún sonrojado. Jugueteaba con sus dedos enredándolos en su moñito negro con sumo nerviosismo.

Prusia notó esto y se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo.

— ¿Ah?— miró al pruso— ¿Gil? ¿No estas enojado por eso que hice?—sintió como le acariciaba la espalda, sonrojándose más.

— ¿Estás enamorado de Ore-sama?—preguntó sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Yo creo que con el beso fui muy claro ¿no?— lo abrazó de igual forma rozando su mejilla con el pecho del pruso—Si, Gil, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti—se sonrojó más, cerrando sus ojos.

—Ore-sama lo entiende, ¡kse!, pero... sabes que no era necesario que quemaras mis grandiosas manos, ¿verdad?

—Gilbert— alzó la mirada—Eso no fue parte de mi pan—infló los cachetes—Yo jamás te haría eso, tonto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que iba a quemarte a propósito esas manos que ansío tanto que me acaricien y me...?

El albino lo silenció con un beso en los labios, el cual comenzó tierno. Antonio se le abrazó por el cuello de Gilbert al sentir como este hacia el beso más apasionado, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del español. Éste, por su parte, comenzó a rozar su lengua con la de su amigo, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando el beso.

Se separaron por la falta del tan preciado oxígeno.

—Toma eso como un _"cállate y bésame"_— sonrió de una forma coqueta al español, causándole un sonrojo mayor.

—Amm... Gilbert— comenzó a juguetear esta vez con la corbata del albino—Yo... Bueno

— ¿Quieres hacer lo que West pensó que hacíamos en el baño?

El castaño asintió causándole una sonrisa juguetona al albino.

—Entiendo, _mein Freund_— se puso de pie y sin mucha dificultad, cargó al español en brazos.

— ¡Ah!—se le abrazó por el cuello— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Sabias que el sexo es bueno para la piel?

Antonio lo miró con extrañeza.

—Ah, ¿a qué viene eso?— rió un poco.

—Vamos a que Ore-sama cuide tu piel— su sonrisa se tornó pervertida— ¡Kesesese!

**Diccionario...**

_**Mein Freund: **_**(Alemán)**Amigo mío

**Notas finales: **Y asi termino con la tabla amorosa xD eh lo del sexo esta confirmado, lei un articulo y si... el sexo es bueno para la piel ya que al sudar se limpian los poros xD y muchas otras cosas mas busquen en Google ahí lo encontre yo n_n bien si les gusto no olviden dejar un review... _per favore _OwO


End file.
